


Hat Stall

by mellifluous_static



Series: FitzSimmons Hogwarts AU  (If only we could cast a Bubble-Head Charm) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alistair Fitz deserves nothing, FITZ IS NOT A RAVENCLAW, Gen, May is terrifyingly cool, you'll see why later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_static/pseuds/mellifluous_static
Summary: To anyone who's wondering why The Magicians fandom is tagged, I plan on substituting McGonagall with a combination of Melinda May and Mayakovsky and use ideas from that fantastic trilogy to expand on the magic used in this series, so yeah that's why.Enjoy!
Series: FitzSimmons Hogwarts AU  (If only we could cast a Bubble-Head Charm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903522
Kudos: 9





	Hat Stall

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who's wondering why The Magicians fandom is tagged, I plan on substituting McGonagall with a combination of Melinda May and Mayakovsky and use ideas from that fantastic trilogy to expand on the magic used in this series, so yeah that's why.  
> Enjoy!

“Fitz, Leopold!”

Fitz’s legs trembled a bit as Professor May slowly worked up to his name on the list. A cold wind blew through him and he steeled himself and approached the stool on which the Sorting Hat lay. As soon as Professor May put the Hat on his head, he felt it clench tightly on the rim of his head, blinking back tears from the stinging pain.

_‘Interesting… you didn’t cry out or try to take me off...’_

Fitz balked for a moment, then slowly mumbled, ‘That’d only make it hurt more.’

_‘Alistair Fitz’s son.. oh yes I Sorted your father, a true Slytherin at his core.’_

‘I’m nothing like him,’ Fitz gritted out through clenched teeth.

_‘No? You’re more alike than you think boy.. a desire to prove yourself, a thirst to stand above and apart from others… intelligent… you would do well in Slytherin.’_

‘I’d rather go back than stay there.’

_‘Are you sure? Great things lie ahead of you in Slytherin…’_

‘No.’

_‘Your father would finally be proud of you Leopold…’_

“I SAID NO!”

Fitz shook with fury, his face red and hands clenched tightly into fists. When had he stood up, he wondered, his legs snapped straight like steel rods. The entire Great Hall was staring at him now, his fellow First Years in dismay and panic as to what made his Sorting so much more terrifying than the others. Professor May stared at him with a blank face but there was a discerning look in her eyes, yet she made no move to take the Hat off his head.

_‘Well done Fitz.’_

**_GRYFFINDOR!_**

***************************

Jemma had a bright toothy grin as she bounded up to the Sorting Hat. Something held her back though and she looked down to where Skye was gripping her hands, her knuckles white and sick pallor on her face.

“Don’t worry Skye, its friendly!”

Skye was a Muggle-born, as far as she knew at least, and was terrified of being told she wasn’t supposed to be here. The whole train ride here Jemma had been assuaging her fears, telling her the wonderful stories about Hogwarts she’d heard from her parents growing up.

“You saw what happened to that boy!” Skye blurted out.

“Simmons, Jemma!” Professor May cried out again, this time a warning note clear in her tone.

“I’ll be okay Skye, and you will be too.” Jemma smiled gently at her and pried her hand free, “Don’t worry!”

Professor May had a stern look on her face, nodding ever so slightly at Jemma’s meek ‘Sorry Professor’.

The Sorting Hat barely skimmed Jemma’s head as it cried out, **_RAVENCLAW!_**

**_***********************_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for the FitzSimmons' pets? (should Hogwarts allow monkeys xD)  
> Suggest in the comments below!


End file.
